Delicious Desire
by reepetra
Summary: [1/2] Tertangkap ketika kau akan bercinta didalam mobil pasanganmu yang terparkir di area sekolah sudah pasti dapat ia tebak, hanya saja yang berada di luar ekspetasinya adalah imbas yang ia temui merupakan seorang guru ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah yang tampan namun sayangnya dingin tak tersentuh. Hormon adrenalin bergejolak, Jeon Jungkook tertantang. [VKook/TaeKook. R18. 2S.]


_**PLAK**_

.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Bibir ranum penuhnya tergigit diantara gigi serinya dengan sensual. Tamparan cukup keras yang ia rasa disalah satu bokong sintalnya membuatnya merasakan perih yang begitu mendamba. Ada sensasi menyenangkan ketika bagian itu disentuh kasar, panas yang diakibatkannya pun membuat sisa-sisa hangat mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya.

" _Such a mouth-watering view that you have here, babe. This naughty ass seriously needs to get more attention of my slaps, don't you think so?_ "

Bisikan tersebut membuatnya terkikik nakal. Ia melirik wajah yang bersandar dibahunya dan menatapnya tajam, mata sewarna kacang Hazelnut tersebut begitu menghipnotisnya semakin dalam. Ia mendesah ketika merasakan dinding-dinding analnya mengetat seiring masuknya salah satu jemari dari pemuda dibelakangnya, sensasi perihnya begitu menyakitkan namun saraf-saraf sensitifnya mengirimkan getaran yang mengalir begitu relevan. Sekali lagi, sensasi nan menggoda itu membuatnya memejamkan mata refleks menerima ketika rasa nikmat yang sangat menyerang tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubunnya.

"Masih ingat masa lalu kita, _baby_?"

Pria tersebut terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Begitu jari yang berputar menggoda rektumnya tersebut terlepas, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan bokongnya yang masih sedikit memerah diatas meja, yang mulanya menjadi sandaran tubuhnya ketika tengah dalam posisi tertelungkup. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan dileher pemuda dihadapannya, dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"Yeah, _lots of it, honey_. Masa lalu yang menyenangkan itu 'kan sayang?"

Dan mereka tertawa lepas, sebelum menutupnya dengan ciuman panas yang begitu bergairah. Tak lupa desahan yang lepas begitu saja dan terdengar keras diruang kelas yang sudah tak berpenghuni tersebut.

—bersama dengan **kenangan menyenangkan mereka** , berdua.

* * *

 **I take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, **Highly unrecommended to someone who feels disturbed with** Explicit Sexual Intercourse, Dirty Talk, Mature Content, Naughty! Kook, Kuudere!Tae, Rimmings, AU!School Life, **Unedited**.

* * *

 _"Ketua komite kedisiplinan kita kian hari semakin keren, yah? Eumb... Walaupun ia sangat dingin pada semua orang, sih."_

 _"Yups, dan ia benar-benar hot! Coba kau lihat dirinya, meski dengan kacamata tersebut ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu! Kyaaa!"_

 _"Aku tanpa sengaja pernah melihatnya membuka bajunya diruang komite dan tubuhnya benar-benar atletis! Huuwaa!"_

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya. Bisik-bisik khas gosip terdengar seiring suara-suara jeritan kecil para wanita tak jauh dari meja makan kantin yang ia duduki. Ia sebenarnya jengah mendengarnya, hanya saja ia begitu malas bangun sekalipun ia sadar bahwa lima menit lagi pasti terdengar bunyi bel masuk untuk jam pelajaran terakhir. Ia masih malas mengerjakan apapun mengingat ia tidak melihat dimana keberadaan sang sahabat dimanapun dari tadi pagi, tentu saja karena pemuda tersebut tengah sakit. Ia 'kan jadi merasa kesepian! Padahal masih begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Huft, nantilah sepulang sekolah aku kerumahnya saja." Ucapnya akhirnya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia pun kembali menghisap susu kotak stroberi yang barusan dibelinya.

"Hi, manis."

Jungkook menyeringai dalam hati. 4 orang anak dengan pakaian basket khas sekolah mereka menghampiri mejanya. Terlebih lagi begitu ia sadar bahwa salah satunya adalah kapten basket yang terkenal seantero sekolah, dan terlihat memiliki ketertarikan padanya. Dalam hati ia sudah hampir menjerit senang bila berpikir dapat mendapat banyak uang, andai saja ia bisa menjerat pemuda yang kini telah mendudukan tubuh atletisnya begitu dekat—bahkan terkesan menempel, dengan Jungkook ini.

"Kau sendirian?" Jungkook mengangguk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekalipun ini adalah gerakan bibir yang refleks ketika ia tengah cemberut ataupun dalam keadaan kesal, ia sebenarnya sangat menyadari ada 4 pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi berbeda, namun masih dalam pengertian yang sama.

"He-eung, Jimin tidak turun hari ini, Mingyu-ah," Ucapnya, dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Mingyu tersenyum senang dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang ramping Jungkook. Jungkook dapat mencium bau khas lelaki yang berkeringat dari tubuh Mingyu menguar begitu pria tersebut mengeratkan rangkulan dipinggangnya, membuat posisi mereka kian dekat.

"Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu, sayang?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melempar tatapan bertanya, yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahu arahnya kemana.

—"Dan kau juga **menemani** aku tentu saja."

Jungkook terkikik geli. Tangannya yang semula memegang kotak susu stroberinya, kini secara pelan menyusuri bisep penuh Mingyu dengan gerakan menggoda. Kedipan nakal tersebut terlihat, dibalas seringaian oleh Mingyu.

" _Of course_ , Mingyunie~" Bisiknya ditelinga Mingyu dengan nada desahan yang halus. Membuat Mingyu memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba begitu merasakan bulu-bulu halus ditengkuknya berdiri. Satu suara yang begitu sensual tersebut berhasil membangkitkan hentakan ingin menyerang yang tersimpan begitu dalam. Si manis satu ini memang tahu caranya membangkitkan syahwat seseorang.

.

 _ **DING! DONG!**_

.

 _ **DING! DONG!**_

.

Bel berdentang dua kali menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran terakhir sudah dimulai. Beberapa anak sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang kantin yang langsung sepi, tapi tidak untuk satu meja tepatnya dimana Jungkook dan Mingyu juga teman-temannya berada saat ini. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk meninggalkan meja itu, terutama untuk Mingyu yang masih asyik mengendus aroma manis Jungkook dengan kuat.

Jungkook bangkit secara tiba-tiba, membuahkan tatapan bingung dari keempat orang disana. "Kau mau kemana, Kook?" Mingyu bertanya, tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang tergantung di samping tubuhnya. Jungkook tersenyum manis dan melepas dengan pelan genggaman erat Mingyu.

"Aku mau ke kelas, tentu saja," jawabnya. Tapi langkahnya terinterupsi dengan kembalinya pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Mingyu. Ia hampir saja mengutuk dalam hati, ia hanya takut jika saja nanti ia terkena hukuman oleh guru sejarah yang masuk nanti.

"Bukannya kau berjanji akan menemaniku, hm?" ada nada rengekan yang terdengar diucapan Mingyu. Hal itu membuat ketiga temannya yang mendengarnya terkekeh geli, orang seperti Mingyu berusaha merajuk hanya pada pemuda manis seperti Jungkook, huh? Mingyu lantas langsung melempar tatapan mematikannya ke arah ketiganya, yang saat itu langsung diam telak. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, menghadapi orang yang kekanakan secara tersirat ini memang harus dengan sabar.

Ia berusaha memutar otak, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai kearah Mingyu yang masih menatapnya. Ia membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan telinga Mingyu, "Ini hanya pelajaran terakhir, _sweety_. Kau bisa menjamahku sepuasnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Kutunggu dilapangan parkir, tepat didepan BMW milikmu, okay?"

Mingyu membalas seringaian Jungkook. Ia balas berbisik dengan intensitas nada rendah menggoda yang sama dengan yang digunakan Jungkook barusan, "oke." Dan dengan itupun, ia melepas genggaman tangannya. Membiarkan pemuda tersebut berjalan menjauhinya.

 _ **PLAK**_ —tapi tidak sebelum ia menghadiahkan tamparan gemas pada salah satu dari dua bongkahan sintal milik Jungkook yang bergerak menggoda ketika ia berjalan. Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal ke arah Mingyu, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kantin.

Dengan seringaian yang masih bertahan Mingyu menatap senang ke arah ketiga temannya, "aku tidak sabar membawa anak itu ke apartemenku," yang dihadiahi tawa keberhasilan oleh ketiganya.

—oOo—

Siang itu benar-benar terasa sangat panas. Waktu sudah menunjukan tepat tengah hari, dan matahari yang begitu terik telah berada tepat hampir diatas kepala.

"Masih lima putaran!"

Pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam tersebut berteriak, dengan penggaris panjang dari kayu ditangannya, ia menggertak tiga orang murid yang tengah berjalan jongkok mengelilingi lapangan multifungsi _outdoor_. Kelopak matanya tampak menyipit, bukan sekedar meminimalisir silau dari cahaya matahari yang berusaha masuk ke iris coklat hazelnya, tapi juga mempertajam pandangannya guna melihat dengan jelas ketiga anak yang masih menjalankan hukuman mereka.

"Taehyung-seonsaengnim..." Salah seorang diantara mereka nampak berhenti dan terengah-engah, diikuti kedua temannya dibelakang, "kami benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kami mohon, maafkan kami!"

Taehyung, pemuda tersebut nampak tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya mendengus dan berjalan mendekati ketiga pemuda yang terkapar lelah diseberang lapangan tersebut dengan menggeret penggaris panjang dari kayunya.

"Kalian tahu kesalahan kalian?" Tanyanya tajam, dengan pandangan terarah langsung kemata ketiga pemuda yang meringkuk dan berdiri perlahan menghadap Taehyung. Mereka semua seketika menunduk dan tak berani menatap Taehyung, baiklah pemuda ini berhasil membuat mereka merasa takut.

"Kami tahu, Seonsaengnim."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Penggaris ditangannya ia hentakkan sekali, menimbulkan bunyi— **BUGH!—** yang keras dan seketika membuat pemuda-pemuda tersebut sempat terkesiap kaget dan kembali berdiri tegak dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar. Urgh, gertakan Taehyung tidak main-main membuat terkejutnya.

"Apa itu?"

Mereka bertiga saling tatap-menatap, "membolos dari kelas yang tengah berlangsung," Yang berambut coklat karamel sedikit bergelombang menjawab. "Kami tak mengenakan seragam kami saat dilingkungan sekolah," yang berambut hitam kelam cepak pun menjawab. "Dan kami merokok juga membuang puntung rokok kami sembarangan diwilayah sekolah," dan terakhir, pemuda paling tinggi dengan rambut sedikit panjang berwarna merah kecoklatan hingga ketengkuk menjawab.

Taehyung mendengus. "Masih ada lagi yang tak kalian sebutkan."

Ketiganya langsung mengangkat kepala dan menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, dan Kim Jongin. Sebagai hukuman pengganti, kalian berdiri didepan tiang bendera dengan kaki sebelah terangkat dan salah satu tangan salling bertopang dengan bahu teman disamping kalian. Kalian baru bisa kembali kekelas setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi."

Ketiga mata pemuda tersebut terbelalak menatap Taehyung dengan sirat permohonan didalamnya.

"Mau menolak? Ah, aku baru ingat, bukankah Kim Joonmyun, Kim Minseok, dan Oh Sehun tengah mengikuti kemah tahunan ekskul pecinta alam? Bagaimana jika kutelpon ketiganya dan memberitahu bagaimana kelakuan badung **pria-pria** yang merupakan kekasih mereka disekolah hari ini?" Taehyung sedikit menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

.

 _ **DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.**_

 _ **DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.**_

.

Dan dalam hati Taehyung hanya dapat terkekeh pelan, ketiga pemuda tersebut tanpa ancang-ancang langsung berlari menuju tiang bendera dan melaksanakan hukuman ganti mereka. Meski pada awalnya ketiganya kesulitan, mereka tetap melaksanakannya.

"Tetap pada posisi kalian," Taehyung sedikit menjeda sembari melirik arloji ditangannya, "tahan hingga 45 menit lagi, setelah itu kalian baru bisa kembali kekelas. Jangan pikir aku tak melihat, aku bisa saja mengawasi kalian bertiga dari balik ruang keamanan dengan kamera CCTV lapangan _outdoor_."

Dan Taehyung pun berjalan menjauh dari tempat semula untuk kembali melaksanakan tugasnya, mengelilingi sekolah.

Kim Taehyung. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Ia pemuda yang tampan, tentu saja. Ia bahkan hanya alumni dari sekolah tempatnya berdiri sebagai seorang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Pesonanya yang tetap terlihat untuk ukuran pemuda berusia 23 tahun seperti dirinya tersebut berhasil membuat banyak siswa-siswi hingga keseluruh kalangan guru jatuh hati padanya.

"Ah, Taehyung- _ssi_."

Taehyung menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang wanita yang cukup dikenalnya sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris, berjalan kearahnya. Jika dilihat dari arahnya, nampaknya wanita tersebut baru saja keluar dari kelas 11-D.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Jessica- _ssi_?" Taehyung bertanya dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat ia dan wanita bernama Jessica tersebut saling berhadapan.

"Eumb, sebenarnya aku hanya berniat menyapa." Jessica tersenyum tipis, namun begitu cantik. Taehyung membalas senyuman tersebut, ia sebenarnya ingin segera meninggalkan wanita ini untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tapi meninggalkan wanita tanpa menjelaskan apapun benar-benar terlihat tidak sopan.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ingin melanjutkan pengawasanku dulu, Jessica- _ssi_. Karena aku tak ingin sedikitpun lengah mengawasi anak-anak badung yang sepertinya masih banyak tersembunyi disini," ucapnya, dengan nada yang sangat datar. Tentu saja, wajahnya memang tidak bisa begitu banyak menunjukan ekspresi demi memperdalam ketegasan dalam auranya.

Jessica sempat terkesiap ketika melihat Taehyung sudah kembali berjalan menjauhinya. Ia menatap kepergian Taehyung yang dimatanya nampak seperti seorang model peragaan busana yang begitu tampan berjalan diatas panggung. Dan dalam hati ia hanya bisa menjerit kecil, walau sedatar apapun pemuda tersebut, ia tetap terlihat sangat mempesona.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi, Taehyung bahkan tak menyangka bahwa waktu 45 menit itu benar-benar sudah terlewati dengan cepat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mendapati tiga orang pemuda yang begitu familiar sudah terduduk dengan gaya berbeda-beda, tepat didepan tiang bendera. Dalam hati ia terkekeh kecil, jika sudah menyangkut-pautkan nama kekasih mereka saja mereka akan rajin.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati mereka, "Pulanglah. Aku tak akan meninggalkan detensi apapun untuk kalian. Kalian sudah menjalankan hukuman kalian tanpa cela."

Yifan, Luhan, dan Jongin menjerit kesenangan. Mereka bertiga berulang kali membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Taehyung dan mengulang kata ' _Gomawo_ ' kearahnya sebelum akhirnya berlari mengambil tas mereka didalam kelas.

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama! Atau aku takkan memberi ampun dikemudian hari!"

"SIAP, SEONSAENGNIM!"

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya kemudian berpendar dari silau, menuju sekeliling sekolah. Benar-benar sudah sepi ternyata. Ia berjalan mendekati taman belakang sekolah yang bersebrangan langsung dengan lapangan parkir.

Taehyung menyerngit heran ketika mendapati sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah terang, satu-satunya yang paling mencolok karena hanya mobil tersebut sajalah yang masih terparkir disana, tepat dibawah pohon Maple besar sehingga sedikit tertutup. Tanpa berpikir panjang Taehyung pun langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Kepalanya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam spekulasi dan hatinya sudah menerka-nerka kecurigaannya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai kalian tertangkap basah olehku."

—oOo—

"Jungkook, kau sudah ditunggu oleh Mingyu."

Jungkook sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap seorang siswa culun yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tingkah spontannya tersebut tak lantas membuat siswa tersebut sedikit memerah, tak tahan dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Jungkook pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir saat siswa dengan kacamata besarnya tersebut langsung berjalan cepat menjauhinya. _'Padahal aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih,'_ batinnya.

Jungkook langsung memakai tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dilihatnya Mingyu, berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding dan kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menarik Jungkook menuju parkiran.

"Bukannya tadi aku bilang aku saja yang menunggumu didepan mobilmu?" Tanyanya, yang tak sedikitpun dihiraukan Mingyu.

Jungkook yang sudah dapat memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya, hanya bisa mengikuti langkah-langkah Mingyu yang lebar dengan lari kecil. Tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih mungil dari Mingyu memang tak bisa mengimbangi tubuh tinggi milik pemuda tersebut.

Mingyu melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan merogoh saku celananya. Jungkook sendiri hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya dibagian depan mobil Mingyu, menunggu pemuda tersebut membuka pintu mobil mewahnya tersebut.

Pintu terbuka. Mingyu langsung menyeringai kearah Jungkook yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, Jungkook langsung berjalan pelan masuk kedalam mobil, tak lupa sedikit menggoyangkan bokongnya tak jauh dari wajah Mingyu saat ia membungkuk dan masuk kekursi paling belakang mobil.

Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang. Tangannya langsung menarik pintu tertutup hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras dan menekan kunci pintunya. Jungkook melempar tasnya kekursi penumpang depan, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ditindih oleh pemuda tersebut. Ia terkikik ketika Mingyu meniupi telinga kanannya sembari tangannya bergerak naik-turun dengan gerakan pelan menyusuri lekuk tubuh Jungkook.

"Tsk, kau merusak konsentrasiku saat pelajaran terakhir. Mengapa bayangan tubuh telanjangmu selalu berada didalam kepalaku, hm?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, membuat pose yang terlihat sangat imut dan terkikik kembali. Suara cekikikannya membuat Mingyu puas. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Mingyu. "Mungkin, karena aku terlalu **panas** hingga auranya ikut masuk ke dalam tubuhmu," ucapnya, justru dengan nada yang dibuat-buat polos.

Mingyu meringis. Jungkook memang benar-benar menggodanya. Ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya tepat dicekukan leher Jungkook. Membauinya seperti seekor serigala lapar yang menghirup aroma nikmat dari sang mangsa. Jungkook melenguh, nafas hangat Mingyu menerpa kulit porselennya.

"Geliiiii..." Rengek Jungkook. Ia menggeliat, dengan maksud memperlambat gerakan Mingyu agar pemuda itu tidak segera menyerangnya dengan cepat, terutama ke kegiatan inti. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jungkook menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga akhirnya lututnya menyentuh gundukan yang hampir menyembul ditengah-tengah selangkangan Mingyu yang tertutupi celananya. Akibat sentakan kecil itu, akhirnya kejantanan Mingyu benar-benar mengeras meski terhalang celana dalamnya. Berterimakasih banyak pada gerakan-gerakan panas dan juga suara-suara serak nan halus yang menerpa telinga Mingyu, yang dibuat-buat oleh Jungkook.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan mata memicing. Jungkook sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya seakan ia tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun. Jungkook balas menatap bola mata Mingyu, hanya sebentar karena matanya dengan gerakan lambat melirik kearah bawah, tepat kegundukan celana Mingyu yang besarnya sudah bisa ia perkirakan. Ia kembali menatap Mingyu, "Ups," ucapnya—berpura-pura seakan-akan ia baru sadar apa yang ia perbuat, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya yang penuh.

"Jungkook, kau benar-benar..."

"Apa?"

Jungkook menantang pria itu. Ia mengusap setetes keringat mengalir turun dari pelipis Mingyu, kemudian dengan nakalnya ia menjilatnya diantara telunjuknya, memberi pertunjukan nan sensual yang membuat Mingyu menggeram pelan. Dengan kelabakan, seakan ingin segera membebaskan sesuatu yang panas keluar dari tubuhnya, Mingyu menarik kedua pergelangan Jungkook kemudian menahannya diatas kepala pria berwajah cantik tersebut. Tangan kirinya menarik tengkuk Jungkook hingga ia mendongak, membuatnya memperlihatkan leher putihnya kembali.

Mingyu tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia segera menyapu habis leher Jungkook dengan lidah panasnya. Memberi sedikit gerakan menekan yang ia tahu titik yang menjadi bagian tersensitif Jungkook. Jungkook melenguh dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia semakin mendongak mempermudah gerakan lidah panas Mingyu memberi air liur yang telah terkontaminasi bau rokok dan permen pengharum mulut yang kentara bercampur dengan aroma manisnya disana.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi sudah gemas dengan suara Jungkook, langsung menggigit leher Jungkook cepat. Jungkook sampai menjerit tertahan dibuatnya, rasanya perih namun seperti tersengat disaat bersamaan. Jungkook kembali melenguh saat kedua belah bibir Mingyu terkatup meraup kulit tersensitif disana kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Ia melakukan itu berulang-ulang.

"Min, jang—jangan buat bekas, ugh..."

.

 _ **DUGH! DUGH!**_

 _ **DUGH! DUGH!**_

.

Kedua mata Jungkook terbuka lebar saat mendapati bayangan seseorang dijendela mobil Mingyu yang memiliki frame hitam tertutup satu arah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menarik diri dari Mingyu kemudian mendorong pemuda tersebut hingga hampir terjungkal.

"Min, ada orang diluar mobilmu!"

Mingyu memutar bolamatanya malas, "Sudah, biarkan saja, Kook. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat kita."

Jungkook ikut-ikutan memutar bola matanya. Sembari membenarkan bajunya yang terlihat kusut disana-sini, Jungkook berucap, "Tsk, aku tidak peduli, pokoknya benahi pakaianmu!"

"Ayolah, Kook..."

"Kim Mingyu..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada penuh ancaman itu, Mingyu pun mengusak rambutnya frustasi dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia langsung membenarkan leher seragamnya kemudian melirik Jungkook. Setelah yakin Jungkook telah rapi, ia membuka kunci mobilnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Sudah puas berbuat hal tidak senonohnya, pasangan mesum?"

Dan saat itu, Jungkook membeku menatap kedua bolamata coklat yang baru saja dilihatnya tersebut.

 _'Man, what a hot Daddy.'_

Jungkook membatin.

Meski dirinya dan Mingyu kini di paksa menuju ruang konseling menggunakan ancaman sebuah penggaris kayu yang tebal, hal tersebut tak melunturkan ketertarikan Jungkook untuk terus menatap punggung tegap tersebut.

"Percepat langkah kalian."

 _Shit,_ bahkan dengan suaranya saja dapat membuat Jungkook dibelai fantasi kotor tentang bagaimana perubahan intonasi yang akan di terimanya apabila lelaki tersebut mengukungnya, memperkoㅡ

"Hei, anak muda. Jalankan tubuh gemukmu itu cepat."

Itu tertuju padanya. Jungkook hampir memberengut tak senang, namun ketika pria itu kembali berbalik untuk berjalan membimbing mereka ke ruangan paling di takuti seantero sekolah, Jungkook menyeringai kecil.

 _'_ _Lihat_ _saja_ _, akan_ _kubuat_ _kau_ _tunduk_ _padaku_ _."_

 _ㅡ_ Menghiraukan lirikan tak senang dari Mingyu yang terbakar api cemburu.

.

.

* * *

—To be Continued—

* * *

Ini fanfik lama tahun 2010, dengan pairing lain, yang di remake jadi taekook.

maaf kalau rancu. /jedotin kepala/


End file.
